The Consistency of Blood
by cuzinpepper
Summary: Can Jane right a wrong.  Maura is taken hostage by a murderer.  Jane's heart breaks as she tries to rescue her.


The Consistency of Blood

It was a beautiful clear morning. All Jane needed now was her strong coffee. Jane swung the door open to her favorite coffee shop.

"Do you want your usual Detective?"

"Yes, Grace. I'm in desperate need of my coffee this morning."

"Here you go. Tell Dr. Isles I said hi."

As Jane grabbed both cups of coffee, she said, "Thanks! I will."

Jane walked into the morgue and found Maura carefully studying the back of the latest victim's head. Jane said, "Here's your coffee" as she set it next to Maura's computer. Maura glanced up and smiled.

"You always know what I like."

"Well you get the same thing every time!"

With a smirk on her face Maura sarcastically replied "nice observation there detective." Then she winked at her.

Jane scooted in closer to the 28 year old female victim Maura was working on. "Well?"

Maura stood straight up and looked Jane right in the eyes. "Well, it was definitely an occipital subdural hematoma."

Jane rolled her eyes. "In English please."

Maura quickly answered, "She had too much bleeding on her brain.

"So I was right. A blow to the back of the head with a two by four."

"Yes, but I had to make sure."

Jane sipped her coffee and then said, "Grace said hi."

While Maura moved around the table towards her desk and Jane she slipped off her gloves and tossed them in the trash. She washed her hands in the sink and scooped up her coffee. She took a long sip and closed her eyes. "Oh I miss Grace."

Jane backed up to sit on the edge of the desk. "You aren't gonna flake out on me for the baseball game are ya?"

"No. I'd never _flake _out on one of your baseball games. Besides I had fun last time."

"Great I'll pick you up at 7. Oh and don't wear heels this time!"

Jane stood up and started walking out the door.

Maura yelled after her, "Don't be late!"

At home Jane was grabbing her keys to pick up Maura when her cell phone rang. It was Korsak. Jane knew this call was about to throw a wrench in her plans for watching baseball. "Rizzoli." she answered.

"Jane, we got another victim not far from the last and we have a problem."

"A problem? What kind of problem?"

"Listen I'll explain what I know when you get down here. 24th and Clark."

Jane hit Maura's speed dial number as she jumped in her car. "Maura. You on your way to 24th and Clark?"

"Just got the call see you in a few."

"Okay. Bye."

Jane pulled up before Maura because she lived a lot closer. Korsak walked up as Jane was stepping out of her car.

"Jane our witness said the killer of this victim is Maura."

Jane scrunched up her face and jerked her head back. "What! Korsak did you hear what you just said? Maura who? Not our Maura?" A small angry chuckle left Jane's lips. Her brow was tense.

Korsak put his hand on Jane's shoulder and guided her to the back of her vehicle to put as much space between them and the rest of their co-workers. "Jane. Now you know I don't believe Maura would even consider doing something like this, but the witness pulled out a newspaper clipping with you and Maura's picture on it. She pointed to Maura and said this is exactly who I saw. There is no doubt about it."

Jane's voice slightly elevated, "Korsak seriously. This _witness _is probably wanting some kind of media attention. You can't possibly think Dr. Maura Isles killed this woman!"

"Jane I don't but until we find out who did she's a suspect."

"Wow!" Jane growled loudly.

"Jane's she's not our only witness."

Jane folded her arms. She had heard enough of this nonsense.

Korsack went on to say, "Winston Price" pointing to the man standing next to Frost, "said, he saw the lady in the newspaper stab the victim 3 times in the back and run off down the alley. His apartment is on the opposite side of the alley from the first witness."

"So Korsack you are telling me you are going to arrest Maura when she shows up?"

Korsack could tell Jane was nearly to her boiling point. He calmly replied, "Jane we have no choice. You know as well as I do if we have two eye witnesses we can't take that lightly."

At that very moment Maura pulled up in her spotless black 550i BMW. Everyone at the scene stopped talking. By this time both witnesses had been transported to the station to make complete statements. Everyone turned to watch as detective Frost met her at her car door. Jane took a step in Maura's direction but Korsack put his hand in front of her signaling her to stay put. Jane pushed past his hand and walked with purpose towards Maura. Maura's facial expression resembled that of a calf staring at a new gate when she noticed the tension at the scene and on Jane's face. Frost said quietly as he stood next to Maura, "You are under arrest for the murder of Catherine Baker." Maura was shocked. Because of the somber mood of her co-workers she just put her hands behind her back waiting to feel the cuffs.

"Wait a minute!" Jane barked at Frost. She was about 20 steps away. Frost looked up and said, "Jane. Don't do this now. " Frost focused back on Maura while Jane still stomped her way in their direction.

Frost leaned in and said, "I'll cuff you in the front." Maura moved her hands in front of her and stared at Jane. She was searching for anything. Any kind of reaction that would make her feel better. She was in such shock. No words would come forth. She opened her mouth a couple of times….but nothing. All that could be heard was the click of each cuff as they were secured on each wrist. Maura looked down at the feel of the cold heavy steel. Jane finally made it to them. "Maura.", she said, "I'm not sure what is going on. But know this I won't stop until it's corrected." Maura didn't know what to think. She was escorted to Frost's car and read her rights. He shut the door and turned and looked at Jane and Korsack. Korsack just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what else to do. Jane stood staring at Maura and just slowly shook her head in disbelief. Maura sat there in silence staring out at Jane and tears welled up in her eyes.

Korsack walked up behind Jane and said, "Gabriel Dean will be working on this case." Just as he spoke those words none other than Gabriel himself and apparently the new medical examiner showed up. Jane decided she'd stay and listen to what the medical examiner had to say. As she stepped closer to the victim's body the medical examiner introduced himself as Dr. James Hoffman.

She replied sternly, "Detective Rizzoli." Next thing she knew Hoffman was bent down inspecting the body.

"With all this blood hopefully we'll find evidence on the killer's clothes." Hoffman said. Jane clinched her fist and gritted her teeth. She thought loudly, 'the killer. Blood! What ever happened to the reddish brown stain?' Her mind was racing. 'The killer. MAURA. The killer! This is utterly ridiculous. I can't listen to another word from this idiot.'

She smiled a fake smile and said, "let me know when you find anything significant." Jane climbed into her car. Her legs felt weak as if she had just ran a marathon. Her heart was racing. She started the car and pulled out into the street. Her grip was so tight on the steering wheel that her knuckles were turning white. She could feel her teeth grinding together. As she got out of sight of the crime scene she yelled inside her car at the top of her lungs! Talking out loud to herself she said loudly, "This is a huge mistake! Those witnesses couldn't have possibly seen my Maura kill that woman. There is no way. No way! I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Someone must be after Maura. Someone with a grudge against her. Those witnesses can't be credible." Jane finally relaxed her grip on the wheel when her hands started to cramp. As Jane pulled into the police station she decided she better take a deep breath and get a level head on if she was going to help Maura. Her head was starting to pound. Her blood pressure was up for sure.

She stepped into her office and nearly ran into Frost as he was leaving. She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him square in the face. She urgently asked, "What is going on? What are the witnesses saying?"

Frost led Jane to her seat and sat on her desk corner. "Jane the first witness said she was just about to open her window on the second floor when she noticed in the alley the victim, Catherine, smoking what appeared to be a crack pipe. The witness, Sandy Bullock, said she then saw a blonde woman wearing Jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. The blonde woman snuck up behind the victim and stabbed her 3 times in the back with a knife. Sandy didn't want the killer to see her so she stepped back from the window. She could barely see anything after that but she did see the killer bend down and dig in the victim's front pocket. She waited a minute before leaning towards the window and seeing the killer run down the alley and climb over the fence. The second witness Winston Price said he was washing dishes. His kitchen window overlooks the alley. He said he saw movement coming from the back of the alley. So he paused to see what it was. He then saw the killer slowly walk up behind Catherine and pull a black handled knife out of her back pocket. Winston told us he knocked on his window violently trying to startle either one of them. However, from the 3rd floor they didn't hear him. The killer then stabbed Catherine 3 times. Once in the shoulder and twice near the left kidney. She then bent down and searched Catherine's pocket and jumped the fence. As the killer was first approaching the victim from behind that is when Winston said he got a good look at her face."

"Frost…"

Frost interrupted, "Jane. I don't believe Maura did this either. But what can we do with two seemingly credible eye witnesses?"

Jane leaned back in her chair closed her eyes and put pressure on both her temples. She took a deep breath. Jane sat up straight and said, "Maura can't lie! Who took her statement? She nearly passes out if she tries to lie!"

"Jane."

"Seriously. I'm serious. This crime happened at what? - 6:30? I called Maura at exactly 6:45! I was headed out the door to pick her up for the baseball game! She told me not to be late. Why would Maura kill a crack head! Look how long it took her to get there from her house."

"Jane you don't know if she was at her house."

"Why would Maura show up to the scene of her OWN crime? Maura is literally a genius. You are insulting her intelligence with this nonsense!"

"Jane go home and get some rest. Until we can come up with some other leads there is nothing we can do for Maura."

"Frost, I will go home. But not because I'm tired, but because I'm going to help my friend clear her name of this insult! You just be sure to keep me up to date on EVERYTHING. I mean every little thing."

"No problem Jane. Just don't over step your bounds. Gabriel is running this case not us."

"Oh I understand." Jane gathered up her keys and briefcase and walked out of the office. She decided before she left she'd go down to Maura's office. As she descended the stairs she noticed crime scene tape blocking the door to the morgue. 'Wow' - Jane thought 'they really believe it's her.' She turned around and decided she's seen enough of this place time to go home and think on this one.

Maura sat cold in her cell. It was 8pm now. 'The game had just started' she thought to herself. 'I wish they would have given me a cell of my own. But I understand we are crowded.' As Maura sat in a ball on her twin size bed she reflected on what Gabriel had asked her in the interrogation room. He asked her the usual questions: Where were you between 6:00 - 6:30 pm? (At home getting ready for the baseball game.) Why were you in that alley? (I wasn't.) Can you explain why two people can positively id you as the killer? (No! How could they when I wasn't there!) Why would these two strangers lie? (How should I know. I can't speculate.) Maura had her head on her knees. She looked over at her cell mate who was reading a book. Maura thought, that woman across the room looked too comfortable to be in jail. 'How am I supposed to live in this place? What does Jane think! Surely she will believe me. She knows I can't lie. She knows me. She'll help me. What if she thinks I did it? She can't. I just said what if!' Warm tears flooded Maura's eyes. She didn't want Debbie her cell mate to notice her lacrimating. 'If Jane was here I'd have to tell her that means crying.' But Maura couldn't hold the tears back. Soon her knees were soaked and she had to breathe. She wiped at her wet cheeks and rubbed her eyes. Her reputation would be ruined. I told Jane I'd never flake out on one of her baseball games! I lied. I'm a liar now. How will anyone believe me? How did this happen to me?'

Debbie turned her head in Maura's direction. "You'll get used to it sweetie." That's all she said and then turned her attention back to her book. The thought of 'getting used to it' made Maura sick. She needed out of here…and quick. This was some huge mix up. Jane loved her and she knew it. Jane would fight for her. She just had to. Jane was all she had. Frost and Korsack didn't seem to be on her side out there. No one did.

At home Jane tried to think of every possible scenario that could cause those witnesses to mistake this killer for Maura. She thought simply just a look a like? They were paid? Someone coaxed them into saying it was Maura from the newspaper picture? But why? What was their motive in lying or framing Maura? Maura had no enemies.

Jane couldn't sleep. She'd been laying in bed for 4 hrs. It's now 2 o'clock in the morning. She thought how awful Maura must feel being in a jail cell. 'Surely those guards gave her her own cell. Frankly, they better have or else.' Jane threw her legs over the side of the bed. She decided she wanted to drive around the neighborhood where the crime happened and look for suspicious activity. The only person to call Jane with any news was Korsack. He told her Hoffman confirmed death by stab wounds to the left kidney. Time of death between 6:00 -6:25pm. Jane suggested they search Maura's cell phone for any calls and see if they could tag Maura's location. Maura needs an alibi.

As Jane drove up and down 24th street and Clark street she realized there was a lot of night time activity. There seemed to be quite a few prostitutes, and druggies. She could see people walking in and out of certain allies. Including the one Catherine Baker was murdered in. She decided to get out and search the ally herself. Everything had basically been cleaned up but perhaps there would be something. Anything. Jane searched and searched but didn't find anything new. Jane decided to park in the Dollar Store parking lot across the street. It was now 4 a.m. As she sat in her car watching the little street activity there was she started feeling sleepy. She knew she better not fall asleep here but she didn't want to go home and risk missing something. Her eyelids got heavy and her eyes hurt from crying so much earlier. Her eyes were puffy and sore. She held her barely cool bottle of water to her eyes. The cold made her eyes feel better if even for a second. They even stung a little just to hold them open. Her determination to find the real killer overwhelmed her common sense to go home.

A car horn in passing startled Jane and she sat rigid in her driver's seat. She immediately realized it was daybreak. Next thing she knew she saw Maura jogging in the street away from the alley she was parked across from! "MAURA!" - Jane yelled inside of her car! She cranked the car and sped out into the street to catch up with 'MAURA!' Jane didn't even look and an SUV came to a screeching halt and laid on the horn. It nearly rear ended her. Jane didn't care, but the woman she was following did and turned around and saw this near wreck. Then the MAURA look alike sprinted to the nearest alley and disappeared. Jane floored it and slammed her car in park in the alley. She jumped over the fence just in time to see the blonde run through the backyard of a house. Jane sprinted after the woman. The Maura look alike jumped another fence going into another back yard. This one had a rottweiler. The Maura double halted and turned to jump back out of the yard. Jane grabbed her and yanked her over the four foot chain link fence. The rottweiler seemed disappointed he didn't get a bite out of the runaway. Jane wrestled the Maura Isles look alike to the ground and handcuffed her.

Jane angrily barked, "Why'd you run?"

"You were trying to run me down with your car! Take these off me. You can't just try to kill me and then put handcuffs on me. What gives you the right?"

Sarcastically Jane snorted, "You are the one who has rights, let me tell them to you. You are under arrest for the murder of Catherine Baker."

"MURDER! - Unhand me you bitch!"

"Not on your life! I mean that!"

Jane sat the suspect on the ground indian style. She kept a close eye on her while she called Korsack. The whole time the Maura twin is glaring at Jane. The woman is huffing and puffing and mumbling. Jane just focused on making this call.

"Jane?"

"Korsack! I need you to come to 25th street and Gable. I've just caught Maura's twin!"

"What!"

"Just get down here and call Frost and Gabriel."

"Ok"

Jane hung up the phone. This is ridiculous Jane thought to herself seeing a mirror image of Maura. "What is your name?"

"I don't have to tell you anything! I want a lawyer! I'm gonna sue you and the entire Boston PD!"

Jane slyly smiled back at the woman. It was very disturbing to see someone look just like Maura. Her eyes are green and her hair is the same shade of sandy blonde. "Listen. You can either make this hard or cooperate."

"COOPERATE! I'm hungry and I would have made it to the soup kitchen on time if you hadn't tried to run me down! You are a PSYCHO!"

The woman kicked dirt at Jane. Jane didn't flinch her adrenalin was finally wearing off. Her heart was finally starting to slow. This made so much sense and yet at the same time it didn't. How does Maura have a twin. I mean surely they must be identical twins. This explains why both the witnesses saw "Maura" in the alley that day. It was this woman. Jane's eyes lit up when she realized this woman had a reddish brown stain on her knee. Blood. White shirt but that didn't matter. She just changed her shirt. That's not uncommon for killers to do.

"Jane!"

"I'm back here!"

"Korsack. Look!"

Korsack blinked and his mouth fell agape when he saw the woman Jane had in custody. Frost, Frank, Gabriel, Hoffman, and a few patrol officers pulled up and stared at the woman. Hoffman immediately said I need DNA. A patrol officer patted down the suspect and seated her in his car. He walked over to all the detectives and asked if they were ready for her to be carried to the jail. They agreed. At the jail Hoffman got a swab from the suspect also known as Laura Smith. Meanwhile the CSI team brought in a blue t-shirt with blood stains on it. It was found in a dumpster on 25th street with a black handled knife covered with blood. Both witnesses looked at the shirt and said they were positive that was the one the killer was wearing. They also both positively id'd the new suspect. Both of them thought it was incredibly odd to have someone look so similar to a complete stranger.

Maura no longer being a suspect was released. Jane was there to embrace her as she walked through the doors! Maura held Jane so tight that Jane could hardly breathe. Jane didn't care considering what her friend had just dealt with. Jane felt her shoulder get wet with tears. She grabbed Maura's head in her hands and held it in front of her. She looked through the tears right into Maura's eyes and quietly said, "Maura. Don't cry. I'm allergic to crying." Maura squeezed out a small smile and used the top of her shirt to wipe her eyes. Jane was still holding her head. Using her thumb Jane wiped away a stray tear rolling down Maura's cheek.

Maura looked up and said, "I hate it when I lacrimate." Maura had a hint of a smile on her face after saying that. Jane didn't ask but hugged her friend one more time.

"What is this a family reunion?" Jane heard Frankie say from behind. Maura and Jane both looked over and grabbed Frankie and pulled him in on their hug fest! Jane gave him a noogie. Finally they separated and Frankie said, "Wow Maura I'm sorry this happened to you. Have you heard about the other woman?"

"Only that I have a serious look alike running around."

"Well, she is more than a look alike that is for sure."

Jane interrupted, "Let's not talk about this here. Come on we'll go back to my place and fill you in on everything we know."

Back at Jane's apartment Maura took a shower and put on some of Jane's clothes. Frankie and Jane were waiting on her in the living room with dinner fixed. Well, actually it was Chinese take out. Frankie got up so Maura could sit on the couch with Jane. He grabbed everyone a box of Chinese noodles and rice. Frankie sat in a recliner next to Jane facing Maura. Jane chimed in, "Maura, here is a photograph of your look alike." Handing her the picture she touched Maura's knee and said, "It's very disturbing and Hoffman has already sent off DNA samples from you and her. By tomorrow we should have a full report on the evidence that was brought in."

Frankie stopped shoveling the noodles into his mouth for a second and chipped in, "yeah sis stayed up all night watching the alley for a sign. What do you know she sees the killer running down the street! How awesome is that?"

Jane looked at Frankie and corrected him, "I didn't stay up _all_ night. I accidentally dozed off. A car horn woke me up in time to see Laura running."

Maura gave her a concerned look and quickly scolded her, "Jane you shouldn't be sleeping in your car especially at the scene of a crime!"

"Well, Maura if I hadn't who knows how long it would have taken us to find the real killer."

Maura just sat quietly and ate her noodles and rice. After 10 minutes of silence Frankie decided he'd better go.

"Bye guys" he said as he walked towards the door.

Both women softly replied, "Bye."

Noticing that Maura had finished her food she took the empty boxes to the kitchen. "Maura I don't want you to be alone tonight."

Maura just sat there with her head down rubbing her thumbs on her palms. Jane walked around the couch and knelt down in front of her. She put her hands on top of Maura's to stop her from rubbing a hole through her hand. With her head hung down Maura somberly stated, "Why did you leave me in jail?"

"I couldn't just come and check you out like a pet from boarding."

Maura looked past Jane into the distance. "You believed I did it?"

"Maura! No I never doubted you. Not once!"

"But you left me in that terrible place! The women above me had head lice!"

"Maura I'm sorry. But I promise. It never crossed my mind that you killed anyone."

Jane moved her face in front of Maura's. She brushed Maura's hair back out of her face. A single tear escaped Maura's sparkling eyes.

"I might have a sister. A twin sister."

All Jane could say was "yes, you might." Jane sat back on her heels resting her hands on Maura's knees. Finally, Jane said, "Come I have the bed turned down. You sleep in my room I'll take the couch"

"Jane, I spent the night in jail I don't need a baby sitter. I appreciate the offer but I won't kick you out of your own bed for no reason."

"No reason. Well, do it for me. It'll make _me _feel better."

"Fine but we'll share the bed. It's big enough for both of us. I'm not making you sleep on your own couch."

"Deal."

Jane stood up and decided she'd better clean up and get ready for bed. Finally, Jane was ready to sleep. Her mind was still racing, but at least her friend was safe. As Jane climbed into bed on her usual side she whispered "Goodnight."

Maura's back was to her but she heard a faint "goodnight" in reply.

Jane was surprised how fast she was falling asleep, but after practically no sleep and knowing Maura was safe it helped her relax. Maura lay on her side trying to calm her mind. She could tell Jane was asleep. Her breathing was regular and quiet. In the moonlight she stared at Laura's picture. She thought to herself, 'This was insane to think I could possibly have a twin. A twin! And she might be a murderer. I always wanted a sibling and when one possibly shows up I have no chance to form a sisterly relationship with her.' Maura was tired. Her head hurt from all the thinking. She finally succumbed to slumber.

The next day when Jane and Maura arrived at the office they were immediately met by Gabriel Dean. He took them to Jane's office and sat them down. Dean took his time and looked at both of them intently. He noticed that Maura was not herself this morning. She seemed closed off. He went on to tell them what he knew, "this case is more difficult than we expected. Yes we found a Maura look alike. Yes she had blood on her jeans. We found a knife and a dark blue shirt with blood on it. The only problem is none of this evidence besides her looks link Laura Smith to the murder."

Jane puzzled, asked, "Why?"

Dean responded, "The prints on the knife aren't Laura's, Maura's or even Catherine's. The blood on the shirt and knife are Catherine's. But the blood on Laura's pants is Laura's. Laura had a bad scrape on her knee that was scabbed over. It bled through her pants."

Jane was about to ask a question when her phone rang. It was Korsack. "Rizzoli."

"Jane we have another victim 21st and Woodley."

Jane stood up and motioned for Maura. She looked at Gabriel and said, "Gotta go to another body."

Gabriel followed them out the door.

The three of them arrived at the scene. They found out the victim was a scrawny man who had more than likely been hit with a hammer in the back of the head. Frost found the bloody hammer 5 ft away from the victim who's id showed him to be 43 yr old Robert Manning. His record showed he was in and out of jail on possession of cocaine.

Jane speculated, "This is a homeless man who probably couldn't pay for his drugs or someone else wanted his drugs more than he did."

"Jane you think you know everything?" Maura growled.

"Uh…excuse me? All I was saying…"

Maura cut Jane off. "Let me do MY job. Otherwise I'll step aside."

"Maura?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Geez. Maura we'd probably be better off if you had stayed in jail a little longer!"

Maura rose from her squatting position over the victim. As she stood up Jane opened her mouth and Maura spun on her heels giving Jane her back. Maura swiftly walked to her car. She tuned out anything Jane was saying. She wasn't even sure if Jane was talking to her because she didn't care. Maura was still shook up from yesterday's events. Maura sat in her car and exercised some of her breathing techniques. As she started the engine she glanced over at Jane. Jane had her back to Maura with hands on her hips talking to Frost.

Frost studied Jane's body language. "What is going on between you two?"

"Maura just jumped my case! She's mad cause she thinks I LEFT her in jail. As if I had a choice ya know."

Frost wasn't sure what to say.

As Maura drove away she realized she desperately needed fuel. The nearest gas station was not usually one she'd stop at but it was broad daylight. Just as she removed the nozzle from her gas tank she noticed a woman who looked like her peeking from around the building.

While Maura was paying at the pump for her gas someone slapped her on the back. "How the hell did you snatch this fine piece of machinery?"

Maura whirled around and was stunned. She stared at the woman - well her dirty reflection. This woman couldn't be Laura because she was in jail. Maura thought 'how can there be another woman who looks like me. Monozygotic triplets are rare. Maybe 1 in every 500,000 births.' Regardless Maura was quick on her feet. She put her index finger to her lips, "Shhhhhh….keep your voice down. I got this car off some lady. She even had some money in it. That's how I got these clothes."

"Word on the street is that you got arrested."

Maura raised one eyebrow and quickly replied, "I did."

"How'd you get out?"

"All I know is they didn't have anything to keep me on. So I'm out."

"Where have _you_ been?", Maura quizzically asked.

"Sis. Where am I always? Under the pass, duh."

Maura was caught off guard to be referred to as 'Sis'. But she liked the sound of it even if it was coming from a rough suspicious look alike. Maura not knowing what to do just offered her 'sister' a ride. Trying to sound less suspicious Maura said, "C'mon let's go for a spin?"

Maura climbed in the driver's seat and unlocked the passenger door. The blonde woman climbed in. She smelled horrendous. Like a dog who just took a roll in a pile of dung. Maura noticed that she had a nervous tick like a druggy that needed a fix.

Maura decided she'd play detective while they slowly drove towards the latest crime scene. She reached in her door where her cell phone rested and pushed Jane's speed dial number. She hoped Jane would be able to over hear what was going on in the car.

Maura asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Laura! The usual. I haven't had a ringer since yesterday! I need some. I bet you got some money. Take me down to Sthil's."

"Maura I'm sorry." There was a long pause. "Maura? Are you there? Maura can you hear me?" Jane turned her head to Frost. I can hear two women talking. One is Maura, but the other one I'm not sure of."

Frost confused walked next to Jane and she held the phone up to his ear. He heard Maura say, "Okay, I'll take you to Sthil's but I've gotta go to the dollar store on 24th street."

"24th Street! We can't go over there. It's overrun with PIGS!"

"Pigs?"

"Police you idiot. What is wrong with you? Those heels affecting your brain? How do you plan to run in those things if we need to?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Besides you can't roll up on that side of town in a fancy ride like this. We'll get pulled over probably for trespassing in the projects!"

By this time Jane had her phone on speaker phone and both her and Frost were listening with it between both their ears. Jane was getting more and more concerned with the situation Maura sounded like she was in. Jane had already whispered to Korsack that they should triangulate Maura's location through her cell phone.

Jane heard the other woman say, "So where's the money at Laura. Surely you didn't spend it all?" The blonde woman started digging in the glove compartment.

Korsack urgently walked up to Jane and said, "We tracked her cell phone to be somewhere in a 3 mile radius of 19th street and Mac street. I've already sent officers to patrol the outskirts of our radius. They were told not to show interest in Maura's car but to keep it in sight. We don't want to alarm the other woman.

"Look, registration papers. Maura Isles. Hmmmm…. Why does that sound familiar?"

Maura didn't answer.

"Laura. Take me to see Sthil and then you can run all the errands you want. I need my rock, now!"

Maura started to sweat and realized she may have bit off more than she can chew. She relaxed her grip on the steering wheel and just remembered her breathing techniques. She needed to stay calm and appease this woman. She certainly didn't want to ask where this _Sthil's_ place was. That would send up a red flag for sure.

Jane and Frost still listened intently and were startled when a car honked as it went by. Jane grasped the phone trying to cover up the microphone. She feared it would be loud on Maura's end.

The blonde woman turned her head abruptly towards Maura. "What was that sound!" She demanded. "What was that? What do you have over there?"

A drop of sweat rolled down Maura's left temple. Maura cautiously answered, "The lady's cell phone."

"What! A phone? Is it on? Give it to me!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. If you make any calls they can trace us. If I was her I would have already reported the car and the phone stolen."

"Fine. I won't make any calls. I just want to look at it. You are making me nervous. Let's just get out of here. We have to ditch this car too." The woman held out her hand indicating she still wanted Maura to hand her the cell phone. As she held her hand in the air she reached with her right hand behind her back. Maura took that opportunity to try and hit the end call button. Just as she was about to hit the button she looked over and saw the knife in her passenger's right hand. "Why do you have a knife?" Then she hit a bump and her finger hit the end call button.

Jane had heard enough. "We have to stop this car and get Maura out of there." Her and Frost were now sitting in her car even though they had their end of the phone on mute now.

She ran over to Korsack. "I heard Maura ask her passenger why did she have a knife. Then the call was dropped." It had only been 10 minutes since Jane received this phone call. But it felt like an eternity. She jumped in the car with Frost and started the engine. It was time to save Maura. She drove with intensity. Jane thought to herself 'this is over. It needs to be over.' Finally, Jane spotted Maura's car, but what she saw through the back windshield was terrifying.

Maura's face went ghostly pale. Her relaxed state was abruptly gone. The blonde twisted in her seat and put a knife to Maura's throat. "Dr. Maura Isles." the blonde said in a snake like tone. "I knew something wasn't right. You definitely ain't Laura." The blonde put pressure on Maura's jugular and demanded the cell phone. She forced Maura to roll down her window and then she threw the phone out.

Maura tried to keep calm. It was all she knew how to do. She tried to think what Jane would do in this situation. Maura decided since she was discovered she might as well get some information from this woman.

Maura casually asked, "What is your name?"

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"I just want to know who my family is. Surely we are related somehow. When is your birthday?"

"July 26th. Drive me to 1st street."

"What's on First?"

"Stihl's!"

Maura winced when they hit a pot hole and the knife cut the epidermis causing blood to run down her neck.

"I remembered we had a look alike in town when I used a newspaper with your picture on it to cover up with one night. A little bedtime reading I guess you could say. This is a fitting end for you. Too bad you can't examine your own body after you are dead."

Maura just focused on the road ahead.

The knife wielder continued her taunting by saying, "Oh but you wouldn't need to examine your body. You would already know exactly what caused your death." Blondie gave out a snide giggle.

Trying to regain some control Maura decided to speak up, "We have the same birthday."

"I only have one sister and you ain't her!"

"All I'm trying to say is there is a possibility. You can't deny our physical appearance. Take the knife away and I'll drive you wherever you want."

"No. I need you as leverage."

"For what?"

Maura knew her chances of survival were wearing thin. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Maura? This isn't my first rodeo."

"I didn't say I thought you were an idiot. On the contrary I have strong suspicions that you are very intelligent."

"Where is Laura?" Maura was dreading that question because she can't lie. But the truth will most likely enrage her attacker even more.

"She's booked in?" Maura finally decided to answer.

"In jail? For what? Don't try to play word games with me."

"Murder of a young woman."

"Hmmmmm…."

"Tell me your first name. I'm only curious."

"Taura. There are you happy? Speed up. The cops will try to do something stupid to stop us. Oh wait you are one of them. They don't want to hurt you. We'll drive out of the state. Then_ your_ friends won't be the ones after us. It'll be less personal."

Jane slammed her fist down on the dashboard in frustration. She was pissed. What was Maura thinking letting someone strange in her car! Frost looked over and said, "Calm down. We can't help her if we don't use our heads."

Jane knew Frost was right. Oh but her heart was racing. "Frost I said a terrible thing to Maura earlier."

Frost turned to Jane, "Jane, Maura is upset but I'm sure she's smart enough to realize you didn't mean it."

"I hope you are right. I'm so stupid sometimes."

"No argument here." Frost said with raised eyebrows.

"Hey!"

Frost shrugged his shoulders, "What?" He said with an innocent look.

None of them wanted to see Maura hurt or killed. Maura was Jane's best friend. Jane hated being in this situation. It was very stressful. Jane looked down at her speedometer. They were traveling 40 mph through town. All the side streets were blocked with patrol cars. Jane and Korsack's vehicles were following Maura. All of a sudden Maura slammed on the brakes. Jane skidded to a halt a few feet away from Maura's bumper. Jane watched as the attacker flew out of her seat and hit the dashboard. Jane and Frost leapt out of the car with guns drawn on the suspect. Jane ran up to Maura's door and flung it open. As Maura was undoing her seat belt Taura raised her knife and plunged it into Maura's abdomen.

The gunfire from Jane's gun deafened Maura and drowned out her agonizing wail. Maura just sat there frozen. Taura slumped over and blood splatter coated Maura's face and interior. Frost quickly moved along side the vehicle when he noticed Jane holster her gun and pull Maura out of the car. Frost opened the passenger side door with gun still drawn and checking for any furtive movement from the suspect.

Jane helped hold Maura upright. The knife was still in her stomach. She yelled for paramedics. Emergency Medical personnel pushed through the wall of police to reach the victim. Maura was in shock. She just stared ahead. Jane tucked Maura's hair behind her left ear. "Maura." Jane said desperately, "Everything will be alright. Hang in there." Maura had no response her eyes closed. Suddenly Maura slumped forward onto Jane. Jane had no choice but to go to the ground with her. She eased both of them to the ground. Blood soaked Maura's dress and Jane's pants. Paramedics shoved Jane back. As paramedics swiftly rolled Maura to the ambulance they were cutting her dress to get to the stab wound. Jane felt sick to her stomach seeing Maura with an oxygen mask and a knife handle sticking out of her. Jane followed closely behind the paramedics. As they started to lift her into the ambulance Jane quietly said, "I love you." It was obvious Maura wasn't conscious. The doors closed and the ambulance with lights and sirens escaped towards the hospital.

Taura's body was bagged and sent to the morgue. Gabriel Dean took Jane to the police station and got her statement. As soon as she could get out of there she rushed to the hospital.

"Ma'am? I'm looking for Dr. Maura Isles."

"Who? What dept does she work in?"

"No she's a patient who was brought in from a stab wound."

"Oh she's in surgery. You can wait over there."

Jane sat down in the ugly waiting room chair. The t.v. was tuned into CNN. Jane's mind was racing. She leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees and resting her face in her palms. Tears made her palms and cheeks wet. A few even dropped to the floor from her nose. Jane felt a hand on her shoulder. Korsack softly said, "Rizzoli." Jane frantically wiped her tears with her sleeves. Trying to seem more collected she looked up but avoided eye contact. Frost asked, "Any word?"

Jane's voice cracked, "No."

Frost sat beside Jane and Korsack chose a chair across from Jane. A couple of hours later Frost offered to get them something to eat. Jane declined but Korsack said he was starved. Frost left and Jane just sat there and rubbed her temples. Korsack broke the deafening silence and leaned forward and touched Jane's knee. "Maura's tough. You had to make some hard decisions today. You did good."

"I don't feel good. I'm mad at myself for saying hateful things to Maura before she left." "Jane don't beat up on yourself. Everything will be okay."

"I'm just scared."

"I'm worried too, Jane but we know Maura. She's a fighter." Frost returned with the food. He brought some for Jane just in case. Jane decided to eat. The smell of the juicy hamburgers made her mouth water and her stomach rumble. Jane relaxed a little after eating and having her friends' support.

3 hours later a doctor stepped out. Jane perked up. He walked over to Jane. "Are you Jane Rizzoli?" She anxiously answered, "Yes." and stood up.

He stuck out his hand, "I'm Dr. Richard." Rizzoli shook his hand. "Maura gave us permission to give you updates. If I could have a moment with you in private."

Dr. Richard raised his arm motioning for Jane to walk in front of him to the next room. She stopped and turned around to face the doctor. "Have a seat Ms. Rizzoli."

"Jane, please. How is she?"

"Maura's injuries are extensive. Her large intestines were lacerated. We've closed the cut. The risk of bacterial infection is extremely high. She lost a lot of blood. We had to give her 2 units. She's awake now and wants to see you. We don't want more than one visitor in at a time."

"Okay."

"Her hand took 21 stitches but it should heal fine."

"What happened to her hand?"

"Her right hand was stabbed as well."

Jane looked down at her palm and then just looked up at the doctor. He said, "Come. I'll take you to her. She's in room 221."

Jane slowly opened the hospital room door. It was dark. The evening sun was shining through the blinds. She quietly walked over to the left side of Maura's bed. She lifted the chair and softly sat it down next to the bed. Jane sat staring at all the tubes and machines connected to Maura.

Jane reached out and gently covered Maura's hand with hers. Maura turned her head in Jane's direction. Her eyes were still closed. She just moaned, "Hmmm…" a slight smile was present. A tear escaped Jane's right eye. As Jane leaned closer to the bed it landed on Maura's forearm.

"You're crying?"

"_Me_? Cryin'? Nah. Must be a leak in the ceiling."

Maura opened her eyes to look at Jane.

"You don't fool me Rizzoli."

"A girl can try." Jane patted her hand. "Now listen the doctor said you need to rest. I want you well."

Maura was quiet for a few moments. It was obvious she was in excruciating pain. Jane's mind wandered back to the days earlier events. She was staring at Maura but thinking about killing Taura.

Maura lightly squeezed Jane's hand. "I wanted to apologize."

Jane looked down with a slightly confused look on her face. "Apologize. There's no need to apologize."

"Jane hear me out. I was short with you at the crime scene. I shouldn't have been that way."  
"Maura seriously. That is the least of my concerns. I said horrible things. Let me apologize."

"So we are even then?"

"Maura we are no where near even. You like to have given me a heart attack. Weren't you ever taught not to pick up strangers!"

"I didn't think it through."

"I'll say. I'm just glad you are safe."

Maura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her hand tensed around Jane's. "You okay?" Jane asked concerned.

"The pain it just shoots through my spine and down to my metatarsals." Jane could see Maura move her toes ever so slightly. "I'll get a nurse."

"No. I don't want the medicine to put me to sleep."

"You have to rest. You know as well as I do your body needs it."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm gonna stay here with you. Let me get a nurse, then I'll let Frost and Korsack know how you are doing." Before Jane exited the door she turned around and said, "It won't be long and we'll be watching those Red Sox!"

Maura weakly replied, "Can't wait."

Jane sent a nurse in to administer more pain meds to Maura. She reached the lobby and both Frost and Korsack were still there. They stood up and met Jane. "Well?" Korsack said.

"She's in a lot of pain. But she made it through surgery. Her large intestine was lacerated and the doctor fears a severe bacterial infection. They had to give her 2 units of blood. I'm going to stay with her tonight. I don't want to leave her alone."

Frost spoke up, "Gabriel called to check on her and also to conduct business. He's hoping one of us can get her statement soon."

"Well, not tonight. Perhaps in the morning."

"Do you need us to bring you anything?" Korsack asked.

"No guys. I'll be fine. Thanks for your support. It means a lot to me and to Maura."

Korsack put his hand on Jane's shoulder, "We always look out for our own."

Jane hugged him and then Frost. Jane looked at them both, "Now you two don't start getting soft on me now." She winked and headed back to Maura.

Jane sat next to Maura and watched her sleep. It wasn't long though and Jane couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Her eyes burned. She pulled out the chair that turns into a bed. The nurse brought her a pillow and some blankets. She curled up on the hard cushions. She didn't sleep well. The nurses came in and out all night. Drawing blood from Maura, cleaning her drain tubes, and giving her pain medicine.

As Jane laid in her little bed she just thought to herself how she wished she could take the pain away from Maura. She still couldn't help blame herself for what happened. Jane told herself she shouldn't do what ifs, but she couldn't help it. Her friend nearly died today. Jane flipped her pillow over to the dry side and finally sleep conquered her thoughts.

"Jane? Jane?"

Jane sprung out of bed. "I'm here. Right here."

"May I have some water?"

"Yeah. Let me get it."

Jane poured water out of the pitcher the nurses brought earlier. Maura tried to sit up as Jane was headed back towards to bed. Her face spoke volumes. Jane sat the water down and said, "wait a minute Sparky and I'll help you." Jane reached over and grabbed the control for the bed. "Let me know when to stop." Jane pushed the button which raised the back of the bed to a sitting position.  
Maura raised her hand, "Stop. Stop. That's good." She was breathing hard. Maura's face was still tense from the pain she was feeling. Jane handed her the glass of water. Maura took baby sips. After a few sips she laid her head back on the pillow. "I'm done." Jane took the glass and set in on the bedside table. "My mouth was so dry."

Jane sat in her chair next to the bed. "Maura. We need to get a statement from you today. Do you feel up to it?"

"Now?"  
"The sooner the better."

"I guess now is as good a time as any."

Jane fished in the bag she got out of her car in the middle of the night. She pulled out her recorder and pushed record. She placed it next to the glass of water.

"What happened yesterday?"

Maura put her professional face on and recounted the story. She showed a lot less emotion than Jane thought she would. When she was finished Jane stopped the recorder and was putting it back in her bag. She heard Maura say, "Look." Jane raised her head to see. Maura lifted her right hand. It was all bandaged up and she eerily said, "We match." That statement made Jane pause. It crushed her heart thinking of the pain Hoyt had caused her and now her friend had a similar terrifying scar. Maura gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. She slowly lowered her arm and Jane could tell she was holding her breath.

It was obvious that Maura was having a lot of pain still. So Jane told her to rest and she would be back in a few hours.

Jane took Maura's statement to the station. She updated everyone on Maura's condition.

Jane stayed at the hospital the entire time Maura was there. Seven days after that terrible day Maura was finally released. She can shuffle her feet but it's still painful to move around very much.

Jane took Maura home and got her settled into bed. Jane was in the kitchen feeding Bass when from the bedroom she heard, "NO! Jane! Help me! Help me!"

Jane heard the most terrifying scream she has ever heard! She flew towards Maura's bedroom. With gun in hand she flung open Maura's door. She was twitching and grasping at her hurt hand, but her eyes were shut. She sat the gun down on the bedside table. She softly placed her hands on Maura's shoulders. She spoke softly, "Maura. Maura sweetie it's Jane. You are having a nightmare. Wake up." Maura slowly stopped flailing in her bed. She drew her knees up to her chest and cried out in pain. Her eyes flung open. The look on Maura's face terrified Jane.

"Jane?", Maura asked.

"It's me."

Maura's eyes glistened in the moonlight. Jane got a knot in her throat. She repeated to herself, 'Don't cry don't cry. Be strong.'

Jane watched as her once very confident friend now laid in bed broken and scarred.

Jane moved around to the empty side of Maura's bed and slowly sat down. "I'll lay with you until you fall asleep?" Maura just winced in pain and didn't reply. Jane carefully removed her shoes and lowered herself onto the bed. Maura scooted over so her back was touching Jane's. She was craving contact.

It was unbearably quiet. Out of no where Jane heard Maura softly ask, "Jane? What has become of me?"

"Maura. You had a traumatic event happen to you. You'll be able to overcome it with time and me."

Jane felt Maura's body relax next to her.

The sun shone in brilliantly the next morning. Maura and Jane had slept in the same position all night. That was unusual for Jane because she was normally not a still sleeper. Jane sat up and put her hair into a half pony tail. She slowly climbed out of bed. "Why are you getting up so early?" Maura asked.

Jane wittingly replied, "to make you breakfast _Sparky."_

Maura adjusted to lie on her back. "Ha. Ha."

"You need to take your antibiotics."

"Yes. Mommy." Maura said with a quirky smile.

"Don't Mommy me. Apparently I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you when you go to gas stations!"

Jane left and quickly returned with a glass of water. She handed Maura her antibiotics and pain medicine. "Here you go. What do you want me to make you for breakfast?"

"Since you are offering. I'd love egg caliente."

Jane made a face that said pick something I know how to cook. She put her hands on her hips and quickly replied, "Okay. How about an omelet?"

"Sounds lovely. Thank you."

Maura gobbled up her breakfast. As she finished the last bite she looked up at Jane who was sitting next to her on the bed eating her omelet. "That's off the cable!"

Jane whipped her head to the side to look at Maura. "Huh?"

Maura cocked her head sideways. "You know that's what teenagers say when something is good."

Jane's expression changed to oh I see. "Maura. You say that's off the chain."

Maura just sat her plate in her lap. "Hmmmm."

Jane took both plates and walked to the door way. "I'm going into the office to see what headway as been made on our cases. I'll come back as soon as I get done."

Jane arrives at the office and finds Frost. "Hey what do we know?"

"We've got a lot of good news. But, how is Maura?"

"She much better. Her hand hurts like hell and she had a hard time sleeping at first but she made it through the night."

"Hoffman got a match on Taura's prints to the bloody knife used on Catherine Baker. He also, got prints linking her to Robert Manning's murder as well." DNA evidence showed that Maura, Laura and Taura are monozygotic triplets."

"Okay, wow. Poor Maura has always wanted siblings and yet look at how she finds out."

"It's terrible I know. But the killer is dead and her sister is free to go. She can't be linked to any of the crimes."

"Did anyone tell Laura that Maura is her sister?"

"Yes. I did when she was released."

"What did she say?"

"She just replied her sister is dead thanks to us." Then she walked out the door.

"Hmmm…." Jane stood there in thought for a moment. "Do you need anything from me?"

"No. Just make sure our medical examiner gets well soon." Frost smiled and slapped Jane on the shoulder.

"I'm trying. She's bossy!" Jane said with a big smile. Jane started to walk out when Frost yelled after her, "Wait. Take this to Maura." It was a huge flower arrangement with a balloon reading, 'Get Well Soon!'

Jane said, "She'll love this. Thanks guys."

Jane sat the flowers on the kitchen island. "Hey, Bass." The tortoise didn't reply he just crawled away from Jane. Jane found Maura sleeping soundly. She just quietly shut the door and took a deep breath. She knew Maura had a long road of physical and emotional healing but knew she was going to be fine.

The End.


End file.
